


i think you and the moon and neptune got it right

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2015 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, M/M, class partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on sarahkeilman94's Tumblr post: "i got paired with a super hot guy for a project in my criminal justice class and he just came up to me and said “oh my god you know what we are? we’re partners in crime! get it?” and then we both changed each others contact in our phone to “partner in crime” and now i kinda wanna marry him." (Bellarke AU Week Day 5.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you and the moon and neptune got it right

**Author's Note:**

> Being a high school student, I don't know crap about college, but then I remembered seeing [this post](http://sarahkeilman94.tumblr.com/post/77125891241) and figured, hey, that could work. Title from "Bright" by Echosmith.

Walking in the door the first day of her criminal justice class, Clarke’s first thought was _There’s no way any of my friends were crazy enough to sign up for an 8 am class._ Naturally, since the universe obviously hated her, she was proven wrong. (Or maybe it didn’t hate her. She’d have to wait and see before making a final call on that.)

“Clarke!”

“Hey, Monty.” (Okay, she was going with _the universe doesn’t hate me._ Mainly because Monty was at least eighty percent of the reason she hadn’t failed multivariable calculus, their senior year of high school.) “Heads-up, if I’m grumpy today — or any day, really — don’t take it personally, I’m just resenting my mom for talking me into signing up for a class in this time slot.”

“No, I feel you.” He patted her on the back consolingly. “I’m already regretting it too.”

“Welcome.” An older man crisply tapped the edge of a stack of packets against the desk at the front of the room, aligning them neatly. “As you may have guessed, my name is Dante Wallace and I’ll be your professor this semester. That is, assuming that you did actually sign up for my criminal justice class, and you’re not just in the wrong room, in which case I’ll give you the chance to leave now. In fact, I won’t be basing any part of your grades on attendance, so you’re all free to leave too, if you like. It _is_ eight in the morning.”

There was a polite smattering of laughter. Clarke was not one of them; instead she glared at the offenders. (Brownnosers.) As her gaze drifted around the room, her eyes met those of a guy sitting in the middle of the third row — fit, curly-haired, tanned — who smirked. She hastily looked away.

“He’s pretty hot,” Monty whispered in her ear.

Clarke blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But,” Monty continued, ignoring her unconvincing denial, “I personally think the guy next to him is hotter.”

Clarke snuck a glance. She still thought her guy was hotter, but Monty’s guy had a certain open charm to him too.

“So without further ado, I’ll be announcing your partners for the semester now.”

Clarke sat up straighter, hoping against hope. The odds were against her being paired with Monty, but she supposed she’d also be okay with getting the guy he thought was hot. At the very least, she could introduce them if he was worthy of her high school best friend’s attention.

“Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.”

At that she glanced around, and — for the second time — made eye contact with the hot smirker. Of course.

She took it all back. Clearly, the universe actually did hate her. 

* * *

 

“So, you’re Clarke.”

“So, you’re Bellamy.” She mimicked his tone. “What do you want?”

He raised an eyebrow at her hostility. “Figured we should exchange contact information if we’re going to be partners all semester. I’m not planning on doing all of the work.”

“Yeah, well, neither am I.”

“Good.”

As she was inputting his number, he smirked again, suddenly.

“What?” she demanded, not wanting to be the butt of another private joke. (She’d experienced that all too often in middle school.)

“You realize this makes us partners in crime?”

Somehow this struck her as funnier than it actually was, and she laughed with him.

Clarke ended up saving Bellamy’s number as “partner in crime.” When she looked up, he was holding up his phone for her to see: he’d done the same. 

* * *

 

It just figured that Monty had also been paired with _his_ hot guy — Nathan Miller, who evidently preferred to go by his last name and happened to be Bellamy’s roommate.

“So I see lots of double dates in our future,” Monty said cheerfully.

Clarke just shrugged, because she’d never admit that she secretly wanted it to happen. 

* * *

 

“Hey, partner.”

Closing the lid of her laptop, Clarke looked up to see Bellamy approaching, bearing a cup of coffee in each hand. (So that was why Monty had texted her earlier, confused as to why Bellamy would ask him Clarke’s usual Starbucks order.) “Hey.”

“You ready to do this thing?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

It turned out that Bellamy Blake wasn’t a one-hit wonder — beyond that original “partners in crime” joke, he was armed with multiple other puns and one-liners in varying degrees of humor.

Clarke had never been able to resist a funny guy — especially when he was also so unfairly hot — and she would’ve been the first to admit (though never aloud, and never to him) that she was so utterly screwed. 

* * *

The four of them had taken to getting dinner together every week — usually just an order of takeout, since they were all broke college students. When Clarke and Monty showed up, it was just Miller.

“Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke asked, trying to play it off nonchalantly.

“Picking up our order.”

“You could’ve just had it delivered, like we usually do,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but I wanted to get him out of the dorm.” Grinning conspiratorially, Miller leaned in towards her and lowered his voice. “He’s got an insane crush on you.”

“O-okay?”

“So,” Miller went on, leaning back, “I figured I should tell you since he’s too much of an overgrown child to ever do anything about it, except maybe pull your metaphorical pigtails. You seem like the type who would make a move, at least if they were reasonably sure their feelings were reciprocated — which I just told you they are.”

“Noted.” Now Clarke was the one smirking. “But what about you two, then?”

“What — we — no — what?”

“Come on, guys. Don’t think we haven’t all seen the way you two look at each other.”

“I second that,” said Bellamy from the doorway, kicking off his shoes. “Now go on and get it over with so we can eat, because I am withholding food from the both of you until one of you sucks it up and makes a move.”

Miller puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly, a long-suffering sigh. “Hey, Monty. Wanna get coffee after class next week?”

“Sure.”

Three heads swiveled to look at Bellamy expectantly.

He sighed. “That was such a lame cop-out, but fine. I’ll take it.”

“We’re so glad to have your blessing,” Miller retorted, then turned to look at Clarke. “How about it, Griffin?”

Bellamy arched an eyebrow at her.

Her gaze darted to the walls, the door, the desks — anywhere but at him. “I kind-of-sort-of-maybe really like you?”

He blinked. It took a second for the words to sink in, before he grinned widely. “Really?”

She flushed but peeked up at him. “Really.”

“Awesome,” he said, unceremoniously dropping the takeout containers onto the table to kiss her cheek and hug her tightly. “Because I really like you too.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “So, to borrow my roommate’s ever-eloquent words, wanna get coffee after class next week?”

She laughed, a simple sound of pure joy. At this point, she kind of wanted to marry him; she figured coffee was a pretty good step in that direction. “Sure.”

Maybe the universe didn’t hate her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
